ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Adrenin
Christopher Alexander Jolnear(born October 3,1978 - October 9,2009) was a Canadian professional wrestler.He is best known for his 6 year tenure with WWE. Brooklyn Wrestling Association(2001) Jolnear debuted as C-Ryder and lost to Jonsey Tyler.He wrestled the next week as Chris Adams and defeated Ryan Undex.He defeated Karfu on May 1,2001 and was released. World Wrestling Entertainment(2001-2007) Jolnear signed with World Wrestling Entertainment on June 3,2001.He worked a few dark matches before being put in the development brand.He wrestled under Chris Adrenin. Ohio Valley Wrestling(2001-2002) Adrenin debuted for OVW on March 21,2001 and defeated Harland Forrest.He was sent to RAW on June 1,2002. RAW Brand(2002-2005) Adrenin debuted on Heat,part of RAW,and defeated Hardcore Holly.He and Maven teamed to defeat Holly and Al Snow the next week on Heat.The two teams feuded for over six months.The feud ended when Holly and Snow beat Maven and Chris.Chris appeared on his first episode of RAW on February 5,2003 and defeated Billy Kidman.Adrenin was injured at a Swedish house show.He went under a prolonged surgery and returned in May that year.He was put in a storyline where he was on a losing streak to Triple H.Adrenin finally beat Triple H on August 30,2003.He defeated Shelton Benjamin for the Intercontinental Championship on April 27,2004.Adrenin and Benjamin faced of at Bad Blood with Adrenin retaining the title.Adrenin's reign ended on January 6,2005 at New Year's Revolution.Maven and Adrenin once again teamed up on February 7,2005 with Simon Dean to beat Rob Conway,Rene Dupree and Sylvain Grenier.Dean was sent to SmackDown! while Maven was released on July 5th.Adrenin was traded along with Dean. SmackDown! Brand(2005-2007) Adrenin lost to Bobby Lashley when he finally debuted on October 29,2005.Adrenin defeated WWE Champion JBL for the title the next month.Adrenin held it for 3 months before John Cena beat him on February 12,2006.Adrenin defeated Rey Mysterio the next week.Adrenin was injured the next week.He was to return on April 2,2007.He was released on January 26,2007 due to a failed drug test.The WWE fans were shocked at the sudden release. Memory Adrenin will be inducted to the WWE Hall of Fame in 2010.He will also be a character in the SmackDown vs RAW 2010 video game. Professional Championship Wrestling(2007) Adrenin debuted for PCW on May 30,2007 and defeated Gabe Tuft.Adrenin lost to Tuft the next week and left the small promotion. Syndicated Championship Wrestling(2007-2009) Adrenin made a three year deal with SCW on June 13,2007.His deal was to expire in June 2010.He debuted for SCW on July 2,2007 and defeated Tyler Bell.The next week sparked a feud between Adrenin and then 18 year old Drew Staylie,a rookie from Canada.Staylie defeated Adrenin on his debut on July 15,2007.The feud ended when Adrenin injured Staylie at an August 25,2007 show.Adrenin was injured the next day in a ladder match with Coby Cox.Adrenin returned on April 2,2008 and lost to Chris Moore(Chris Masters).Adrenin defeated Larry Torman the next week.Adrenin won the SCW World Championship on July 10,2008 from Roderick Mayer.Adrenin held it until May 23,2009 when he lost it to Nick James.Adrenin defeated James on July 12,2009 for the title.Adrenin held it for 35 days before losing it to Bryan Jackson.Adrenin defeated 34 others in a SCW Iron Wrestler Battle Royal.This happened on August 30,2009.Adrenin defeated Kyle Hart on September 12,2009.Adrenin was set to face Roy Traves on October 10,2009. Death On October 9,2009 a 911 call was made in Minneapolis,Minnesota.Doctors rushed to find Jolnear lying unconscious on a couch in his hotel room.The wrestler was rushed to a medical center where he died of a now known cocaine overdose.A memorial service was held on October 11,2009. Category:1978 births Category:Canadian characters Category:Active Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:2009 Deaths